Love at First Sight
by Dani1314
Summary: A country fancy football player and a Washington DC ghetto girl fall in love. It just takes some time for that to happen because besides the fact the marriage was arranged and she hates his guts.
1. Chapter 1

"Matter of fact, give him a number 4." "Dude you have been ordering like 46 minutes. You do know that there are other people behind you." (The whole line says 'We don't mind!') "And he's not sure what he wants." "Look here Johnnie Cochran the 3rd, I'm talking to steroids beside you." "Lady, my name is Harold Fisher." "And obviously you don't know who you're talking to." "Wow, it talks." "Sir, we can go somewhere else." "No I'm ordering from here." "No why don't you go? Isn't time for you to take your steroids?" "Lady this is Tracy Beast." "You know the football player." "See these people know who this man is." "That's wonderful. And guess what I'm Brandy Smith. The pissed off cashier who's about to fuck up Tracy Beast, the football player!" "Ok, ok what's the problem now, Brandy?" "Johnnie Cochran the 3rd and steroids is taking all day." "Tracy Beast! Brandy, do you know who you're talking to?" "You know I don't really care. I want him to order, take his personal nerd and get the hell out." "Um, is Brandy causing you trouble." "Yes she is. And Tracy is quite offended." "Well it's not my fault that his ass can't order." "Brandy! Now not only you're offending this man. You're disturbing the whole restaurant." "No I'm not. Am I disturbing y'all? (The whole restaurant answers 'Yes!') Man, fuck y'all!" "See that's what I'm talking about. You curse at people." "Only when they don't cooperate." "You abuse them by tossing their change or food." "I only did that 3 times." "You defile people's food." "That guy had it coming. He tried to do my job." "Even now the boss is not sure why he kept you for 3 months." "It's because I'm so sexy." "Brandy this is it. You're fired." "Oh for real, fire me in front of the whole restaurant. That's fine. I was waiting to be fired! I get more money from unemployment! That's why they got rats in here!" "Don't listen to her folks! And bring back the uniform." "I'm a give your damn uniform right now! (Brandy strips down to her bra and underwear. She jumps over the counter) Move out the way steroids." (She goes outside, gets in the car, flips the restaurant the bird and speeds off) "Wow. Sorry about that Mr. Tracy. I'll get take the order." "Give him the number 4." "Number 4 got it. Next!" "I am so sorry Tracy. I just wanted us to get something fast so we can eat in the car. I really didn't want to sit down in a fancy restaurant for like an hour. And I didn't know we would— "Hey, hey, hey breathe. Breathe. It's ok, don't worry about it. She was… Enjoyable."


	2. Chapter 2

"Dad, I'm home! Dad? Dad? I brought snicker doodles!" (He come downstairs carry a sack of papers) "I was upstairs. Umm why don't you have any clothes on?" "You really wanna know?" "I really don't but I need a reasonable explanation other than what I'm thinking of right now." "Well today I got fired. And— "That's all I need to know, thank you." "So what's with all the papers?" "Well I'm sorting out contracts here." "Dad you're retired. That's means no more work." "I'm not really doing work. I'm just checking on an old client's son contract." "Therefore work; you really need to chill out." "I do." "Yeah, yeah, yeah." "Oh by the way, that boy called twice today." "On which number his mom's house or his brother's?" "I don't know and I don't care. Little scrub can't even buy himself a cell phone." "What you about scrubs Dad?" "Seriously I don't know what you see in that loser. He's been to jail twice." "It wasn't his fault." "He has 3 kids with 3 different women." "At least it's only three." "And don't even take care of them." "Dad I get it." "You know what I know— "Don't do it. Stop trying to set me up." "Can you just meet the guy?" "You do know that you're encouraging me to cheat in my relationship. What great parenting, Dad." "I'm not really. I'm encouraging you to get with someone more deserving." "Dad, I love the fact that you're worry about my relationship. But I'm fine at getting guys on my own. Besides I don't care about Ronnie. Ronnie's just a fill-in guy." "So you'll take a chance and meet the guy." "Umm no." "Aww come on please. You'll like this guy. He's handsome. He's young. He's successful." "He'll be a nerd. He'll be boring. He'll be every parents dream. But not mine." "Ok, ok, but you'll have to tell him yourself." "Why?" "Well that client's son I'm working with is on his way." "He's on his way to where?" "Here, do you smell snicker doodles? I just love snicker doodles." "Dad, don't try to change the subject. Now why did you tell him where we live?" "He's my client. Besides I'm the parent." "But remember you said you'd never bring your business home. You forgot that promise did ya?" "No I didn't and I'm not. Besides there's no use arguing because you're gonna see him in a few anyway." "Not really I can stay upstairs you know." "And do what? The internet's down here." "Damn the people did come today to switch the cords. (Sucks her teeth) Fine I'll take a look at the guy." "Wonderful. (Brandy stomps up the stairs) And put some appropriate clothes on! (Sighs) I hope I did the right thing but not telling her all these years."

(Brandy comes downstairs wearing a well cut vest like pink shirt that was once fully together to cover up her undergarments and a jeaned mini skirt that was showing more than enough) "I told you to put some clothes on." "I am wearing clothes." "That's not appropriate. You should have worn something formal." "Formal really, Dad? I don't see you wearing a suit." (Doorbell rings) "Go get the door." "He's not my client." "Go get the door girl." "Ok, ok, I'll get it." (Brandy answers the door and sees Harold and Tracy) "You!" "You!" "Why are you here?" "This is my house! I should be asking you that question!" "Uh-oh not good." (Dad gets up and pulls Brandy away from them) "I'm sorry guys, please come on in." "Mr. Smith, don't tell me that's your daughter." "I am! Gotta problem, ass kisser?" "Baby why don't make yourself scarce." "Oh now you want me to leave. I hope this is not the motherfucka that you tried to set me up with." "Brandy… Leave… Now." (Brandy mutters while she leaves the living room) "Parents, I swear if I didn't love my father…" "I'm so sorry about that." "No problem Mr. Smith, I liked her outfit. Didn't you Harold?" "Oh yeah Tracy, it reminds me of a fired hooker who's still works on corners." "He didn't mean that Mr. Smith." "No I understand. She leaves nothing to the imagination."

"And after 5 years you two can get a divorce and you'll still have access to your parents account." "Ok but what if we don't have any kids." "Well you don't have to worry about that. The contract said you must have a marital status. But it doesn't say anything about children. And even if you're divorced, you had once a marital status, therefore you have access." "Thank you Mr. Smith, I feel kind of bad tricking my own parents but you understand." "Sadly yes." "Is Brandy coming with us today or tomorrow? We already have a marriage license for both of us. No need for heading down to Mexico or nothing." (He just gathers up the papers and keeps his silence) "Umm Mr. Smith you did tell Brandy about this right?" "Depending on what topic, I mean we do talk about money, contracts, and..." "About Mr. Beast and her getting married." "Oh that, well that never came up." "Mr. Smith, it's been nearly 5 years. How could you not tell her? You couldn't have been that busy." (He hangs his head down) "Hey watch your tone, Harold. That's an elder you're talking to. Now Mr. Smith, I understand why you never got around to telling her. Based on her attitude, she wouldn't take it so well. So I'll tell her myself." "I don't advise that Tracy." "Harold, trust me I know what I'm doing. My charm never failed me yet." "Hello, this girl is quite different from the others." "Please she's a girl that changes nothing." (Tracy goes upstairs)


	3. Chapter 3

(Tracy knocks on the door) "Hello? You're decent?" (Brandy cocks a gun) "Get out my room." "You won't shoot me." "Wanna try me?" "No not really." "Don't expect for an apology." "I'm not. I just have a message from your father." "Seriously dude you're black. Why the fuck you sound like Dolly Parton?" "Well I'm from Gates, Tennessee." "That doesn't explain anything." "That explains my accent." "I guess." "How come you curse a lot you know that's a sign of unintelligence?" "I am vastly outspoken. I don't let anyone think they can push me around." "Oh I see. So you let them think that you're feebleminded instead proving your decorum." "And that's the point (Brandy puts the gun down and gets in Tracy's face) I shouldn't be proving shit to nobody. People need mind their business. If I need to throw around a bunch of dictionary words to prove my intelligence then all that's showing how indignant and piqued the world is. Now get out my room." (Brandy backs away, lies down on her side on the bed, and start sketching. Tracy stands here staring at her. Seeing how beautiful her body looked. The way it looked dark and silky smooth, her breasts set up just right, and her butt perfectly shaped like a heart. Several thoughts of her tight little fit body pressed against his rock hard body had him getting a hard-on. But he reminded himself to keep his self control) "Umm I forgot what I saying when I came up here." "You were saying that my Dad has a message or something like that." "Oh yeah your Dad wanted to tell you that me and you are going to get married tomorrow or next week." (Tracy leaves the room. Brandy continues finishing her sketch and then stops, picks up the gun, and then process to go downstairs)

"So you told her?" "Yes and she took well, she just lied there sketching." "5, 4, (Dad slowly backs out the room) 3, 2, 1." (Brandy comes down the stairs and points the gun at Harold) "Ok, what the hell steroids here talking about we're getting married." "I thought you said she took it well." "What the fuck is going on here?" "Ask your – (A car screeches off) Just great." "Looks like I'll have to explain." (Tracy stands up and Brandy points the gun at Tracy) "Don't come near me just start talking steroids." "Ok, ok, now your Dad was supposed to tell you about this— "Get to the point." "Ok, ok, your Dad has APL Testicular cancer. (Brandy loosens her grip on the gun) And your Dad mentioned it 7 years ago." "He's had cancer for 7 years now." "Not anymore he's been cured of it." "So what does cancer have anything to do with this?" "Well I was paying for his medical treatments. His healthcare didn't cover it so I decided to pay for it. He wanted to pay me back afterwards but I told he didn't have to do that. He wouldn't take no for an answer and that's when Harold mention my parents account. And that's when I asked your father to hook me with someone that would marry me, only if they were up for it. Then your father had suggested you. I said sure why not, only if you were up for it." "Well what happened to my damn consent?" "You were 19; he didn't plan on marrying you off then. And— "He made the deal with you so I would have the perfect man that he chose. And since I have poor judgment he decided to go with the deal anyway to protect my feelings, wonderful parenting, Daddy." (Brandy puts in the gun down and goes outside) "See she took it well." "Tracy, please be quiet."

(Dad pulls up in the driveway. Brandy smoking some weed and sees her Dad. He walks over to her) "So he told you everything." "Why you didn't tell me? I'm your daughter." "I didn't want you to w— "Stop saying you didn't want me to worry. I'm sick of that. I'm going to constantly worry. You're my Dad." "I love you too." (Brandy starts crying and then he hugs Brandy) "Oh and Dad, I'm not going to marry Mr. Steroids. (Brandy wipes her eyes, throws her weed butt away and goes back in the house)

"Don't expect an apology." "I never did." "Shoot, I do." "An apology for what?" "Well you know pulling out a gun and demanded to know what was going on. You know things like that." (Brandy kisses her Dad on the forehead, picks up the gun, and goes upstairs) "Right, things like that." "Let me guess she still said no." "Yeah." "Wonderful." (Tracy heads towards the stairs) "Umm where are you going, Tracy?" "I'm going upstairs, Harold." (Tracy goes upstairs) "Tracy is determined just like Brandy huh?" "More like just as stubborn." "Who would you think would win, my daughter or Tracy." "200 on Brandy." (Harold puts out $200) "Ok I'll raise you 500." (Dad puts out $500) "All right, game on."


	4. Chapter 4

(Tracy enters the room, locks the door and closes it behind him. Brandy tries to open back the door but Tracy blocks the door) "Open the damn door." "No I won't." "Open that door." "No I won't." "Look I'm not gonna marry you." "I understand that." "Can you please open the motherfucking door?" "Oh so close to being polite." "Open the fucking door." "Why should I?" "Because I don't like closed doors in small rooms. Move out the way." "How about this you agree to marry me and I open the door." "How about this you open the door and you won't get shot." "Ok what will that solve?" "I will have an open door." "Well guess what, I'm just as obstinate as you." "Do you want me to shoot you?" "Go ahead shoot me. (Brandy picks up the gun and pulls the trigger towards Tracy's body but nothing comes out. She hits the gun and finds there's no bullets in it) Hmm no bullets?" "How did you…" (Brandy remembers when she put the gun down to go outside for a smoke) "You should keep around more than three bullets in each room. (Brandy sits down on the bed. Tracy sits on the floor in front of the door) so what you wanna do?"

"Matter of fact, I'll throw in my custom made Mustang Royce." "Oh snap, trying be big baller. Ok, ok, I'll throw in $2,000 and my entire Calvin Klein suit wardrobe." "All right, OG. Add $3,500 to the bet. Don't be crying when Tracy comes down those stairs defeated." "My daughter has endurance I can admit that but Tracy has that certain deceptive patience that Brandy doesn't." "Yeah and all parents claim to know their children."

"Can you get out?" "Oh no, you didn't curse." "Well I'm tired of looking at you sitting there on the floor." "I've been sitting here for only 2 minutes." "I get disturbed easily." "I see. Well all you have to do is marry me and I'll leave from you alone." "I'm quite sure you got some extreme groupies that love to be your wife." "I do but that's not the deal I made." "Ok, first of all how come you have to get marry so bad?" "I thought I mentioned it." "No you didn't." "Well my parents have a contract that they made when they turned 53. All of us, my 3 brothers and 2 sisters had to sign the contract when we turned 17. This contract states that we have access to their accounts and will only when we got married." "Ok confusing so what if you y'all get divorced?" "It doesn't matter. As long as we stayed in the marriage for 5 years and we weren't the ones that asked for the divorce." "Ok I guess that also answer my question about the kids." "And if they die before I get married no heritance for me." "Ok but back to my original question, why do you have to marry me?" "You have that secret intelligence and incredible resilience, two things that my parents are blinded by. And if my parents can believe that this ordeal is wedded bliss then I'll have access." "How much is in the account?" "Umm two hundred eighty six trillion." "The fuck! Is your parents drug dealers?" "No, my mom is DA and my dad owns the Steele Law Firm." "Wonderful so you're trying to cheat your parents out of their money." "It's not like that. I just need to get some money in the future." "Aren't you a football player?" "Exactly, one injury and I'm gone. That's how the business goes. And my money goes to your father." "Why?" "Do you really think retirement is paying for anything? When your mom died, all his money went towards that funeral. He stayed paying on that for 2 years. I wanted to help but your father wanted to be his own help. Later he couldn't afford paying for college tuition by himself, even though you got kicked out. Finally he took my help. Then all of sudden, NFL was cutting players salaries down to 20%. I was… Am running out of money and…" "And that's when Harold bought up the account." "Right and when your father suggested you I thought that at least his out of control daughter could do is to help out her father. I mean all she's doing is saying she's married to me until I have access, that way her and father would get 2 million or more. (Tracy gets up and heads for the door) But the fact that she keeps saying no, her father will lose everything that he worked so hard for. And since she can't keep a job for at least a year, he'll lose everything in a blink of an eye." (Tracy unlocks the door and leaves the room)

"Ok final raise, $10,650 and I'll fill up the gas in your car for 2 years." "All right I'll hear footsteps." (Harold and Dad stand up and wait for Tracy or Brandy. When they see Tracy, Harold wildly cheers and Dad groans) "Ha, ha, ha! Looks like I have $50,248 and not big spending at some gas stations for 2 years." "What's going on?" "You don't need to know." "So Brandy's standing her ground huh?" "Yeah I tried; I guess I need to go with someone else." "So her endurance broke your deceptive patience?" "What, Harold?" "Never mind, Tracy." "Hey Mr. Smith, thanks for your help." "No thank you for your help." "Do not hesitate to call me, no matter what." (Tracy and Dad hug and then Brandy comes downstairs) "I'll do it but on one condition." "Yes sure anything." "This marriage goes my way. I do what I want and you do what I want." "Wow that's sounds like a real like marriage." "So you'll do it?" "Yes that's what I just said, steroids." (Tracy lefts up Brandy in a bear hug)"Put me down." "Sorry, sorry thank you." "Looks like I know my child real well. I expect a custom made car in my driveway tomorrow."


	5. Chapter 5

(Tracy and the moving men packs up the truck while Harold and Brandy discuss some forms) "Why can't I still live in DC and steroids live in Tennessee? I hate the south." "And I'm quite sure the south hates you too." "Shove it steroids." "Well Brandy once you two will be married oh sign right here, here, initials here, and a voice agreement. We need to abide by the marriage rule." "I never heard of that marriage rule. There are a lot of couples who are happily married living in separate houses." "Yeah divorced couples." "Use your muscle to move the furniture, not your mouth." "Anyway you have a lot of studying to do." "The hell I do." "Well you do. You have to study Tracy's daily life, goals, past, habits, and thoughts." "Oh I know those very well." "No, you don't." "Yes I do, Johnnie Cochran the 3rd." "No, you don't." "Yes I do. His daily life is being a stuck-up football player who thinks he's the shit. His goal is to take his parents hard earned money. His past was to be a pompous football player who wants to steal his parents' hard earned money. His habits are to become the biggest pretentious football ever. And his thoughts are well occupied with being a conceited football player." "Wow three dictionary words, looks like someone secretly proving something." "Fuck off will ya?" "Read this line into directly into the mic." "I, Brandy Smith will be Tracy Beast's (Brandy coughs and says in disgust) wife." "All right it's official. You and Tracy Beast are married." "Awesome and I'm basically in this because of the money. Traditional marriage is alive and well." (Tracy and the moving men finish up packing the truck) "They'll leave right now and start unpacking your things when they get there. We'll wait for the limo. It'll be here in maybe 20 minutes." "Can I ride in the truck?" "It's only fits two people." "I'll ride in the back with the damn furniture." "20 minutes." (Tracy and Harold goes outside. Brandy goes upstairs to her room and sees her Dad standing in the empty room) "Hey Dad." "Hey baby." "You gonna be ok living here by yourself." (He deeply sighs) "Yeah I'll fine. I get walk around naked and have sex parties" (Brandy and him laughs) "You sure you wanna stay here. I really want you to come with me." "I'll be fine. And besides if I live with you two, that'll raise some questions." "I guess." (He hugs Brandy) "I love you, little girl." "I love you too, old man."

(A long blue limo pulls up and on one side was the Disney character, Beast with an angry roaring face. On the other side, a name 'The Beast' had three spray painted bloody claws over it and there were streaks of white lightning as the background) "Hmm and you wonder why you're running out of money." "Get in the car, woman." (Harold sits in the front of the drivers' seat. Tracy and Brandy sit in the rear of the limo. Dad stands outside watching the limo drives off) "Please keep it together, Brandy."

"Ok, how long we gotta keep up this fucking marriage up?" (Brandy lights up a joint) "I mentioned it before." "Well I forgot everything you said expect for the trillion part and my cut." (Brandy blows a puff of smoke in his face) "Of course; can you put that out please?" "No, I can't." "Will you please put that out?" "Well why should I?" "I don't like drugs." "Oh really, well I didn't like closed doors in small rooms. Deal with it or go sit in another part." "Understood; umm you do know drugs are bad for your health." "Exactly bad for my health, meaning it's none of your business." "Your secondhand smoke makes it my business." "Can you answer my question?" "5 years." "Oh hell no I rather be a homeless prostitute with HIV." "Fine, you can go and your father will lose everyt— "Ok, ok, shut up. (Brandy blows smoke out of her nose and looks out the window. Tracy moves to the other side because he couldn't take the massive smoke) Finally you moved. I was pissed when you sat beside me." (Tracy stares at her and sees a tattoo on her neck. It was the heart from Kingdom Hearts but the lining of the heart was iris flowers and instead of the crown, it was open mouth lavender dragon that blew out sky blue smoke. Tracy pulls out a notebook and writes down what he sees) "A tattoo on her neck as well, has a liking to Dragons." "What are you doing?" "I'm writing down that you have exactly 3 tattoos." "How do you know I have three?" "Well the tattoo that's on your neck, the tattoo that's on your wrist, and the tattoo that's on your right breast. I'm very observant and you don't wear clothes that fully cover." "Ok Mr. Observant, do I have any piercings?" (Tracy flips through the pages and Brandy throws out her joint) "No, you do not have any piercings. That reason is because jewelries on bodies gross you out. And you're afraid of someone pulling your piercings out." "How do you— "I've seen the way you look at my earring in repulsion." "I look at your face in repulsion." "Sure you do." "So from info from my father and my reactions you write everything down in that little notebook." "Yeah and to answer your question, I know at least 40% about you." "I didn't ask you a question." "You were thinking how much do know about you? Even though you didn't exactly put it like that. You made it a statement and added a few curse words." (Brandy and Tracy says at the same time) "Know it all niggas." "Let's make that 41%." "You know what I have a question." "Go ahead and ask." "How come you never cuss and you use big words?" "Curse." "Don't get shot. And I have a gun with bullets on me." "Fine, I don't like using blasphemy words." "Because it shows a sign of low intelligence." "That and because I was in school for 22 years. There would no point for me to use a 4 letter, 6 letter words that won't even get me a job or a good woman." "Good explanation. And by the way, you really don't know me. You just met me 3 days ago." "I never said I did. I said I know only 41%. Once I reach 99%, then I'll officially know you." (Brandy sits back and looks at Tracy in hatred) ("Thinks he knows some shit just because he went to college and passed above a 4.0 and he's observant. Ooo look at me I'm a 6'2 dark skin football player. I'm so fine with the waves in my hair. Look at my muscles; I'm so fit. I have a six pack. Look at my teeth, so white they could blind you. Look at my eyes, they're so blue. He's probably wearing contacts. I ain't never see a nigga with blue eyes. Listen my voice; it's so deep, country, and white I sound like I'm Reba McEntire expect for I swallowed a Webster's dictionary. Look at him over there writing in that notebook, thinking he knows some shit. I'm so glad I'm getting paid for this.")


	6. Chapter 6

(Tracy presses a button that brings out a little mic and speaker on a platform in the center of the limo) "Harold?" "Yeah Trace." "Do we have any traffic and if so how much?" "Well so far we're moving smoothly but with it being 9:15 in morning, we'll run into a few of rough patches on our way into Virginia." "Ok thank you Harold and we arrive at my house, drop us off and you go home immediately." "Are you sure Tracy?" "Yes also if I have any engagements or appointments, cancel them please." "Sure thing Trace." (Tracy pushes the button and the platform goes into the center of the limo) "Umm couldn't you just look out the window for traffic?" "Harold's driving he's looking at the road already." "And you couldn't just turn your head like this (Brandy turns her head towards the window) open the window like this (Pushes the window button down) and look out the window. Wow look at that. There are cars beside us and look there's the sun. I saw that by myself." (Brandy continues looking out the window. Tracy stares at Brandy, studying every detail on her face. Her skin was shiny, smooth, and a few shades lighter than his but still dark. Seeing that she's not wearing any makeup, noticing when they was packing she didn't have any kind of makeup. Looking at her nose, it looked like it was broken. It leaned ever so slightly to the left and a scar on the bridge of her nose. Looking at her ears was little and on the tip there were three scars on both. It looked like cuts from a knife. Looking at her eyebrows, seeing how they waxed, perfectly even and he could see there was a scar on the corner on the right. Seeing that she has a little but deep scar directly on her left eyelid, it looked like it's been there for while. But you can only see it if you're real close and when she's sleep or blinking. And her eyes were an almond brown, and they looked like there was just hatred in them. Seeing how she was naturally beautiful, with scars on her face, that fiery hatred in her eyes, and that impudent attitude, he figured he had a real challenge on his hands. That made him smile in the most devious way. Brandy looks at him smiling) "Stop fucking smiling."

(They finally pull up to a huge house that was about 12, 678 square feet. It looked just like the limo. It was blue with six thick giant white lighting bolts painted around the house, the windows were tinted, columns were filled with trophies on lighted platforms, the driveway was very long, it formed a circle outside the house, and it was cemented large doglike footprints. In the middle of the circle was a pool in the shape of a wolf print with little pools shaped like wolf nails. Brandy and Tracy gets out of the limo. Harold drives off. Brandy looks around before walking up the stairs, that had lights that lit up when you walk onto each step) "Wow and yet you're still wondering why you're running out of money."

(They walk in the house and you would've thought the bottom half would be like a castle, expensive decorations all around the places, fancy structures that could scare you in the dark, pricey paintings that people rarely noticed and furniture everywhere. But to Brandy's surprise it was totally empty. So empty that it looked abandoned. The only thing she saw was a Klein blue chandelier, carpeted staircase, the walls was painted the same color blue as the chandelier, and the floor was Avodire wood) "Umm ok why doesn't the inside of your house match the outside? Oh you must've sold your stuff to keep up with the bills." "No, I don't like unneeded furniture." "Unneeded furniture? A couch, a few sofas, a TV is not unneeded furniture." "It is if that's what people look forward to." "That's makes no sense." "It doesn't make sense to you. As long as it makes sense to me, your opinion doesn't matter." (Brandy walks away and goes traveling around the bottom half of the house. The house looks absolutely empty. The dining room just had three large tables that looked like they had never been used. The living room didn't have anything but a fireplace that also looked like it had never been used) "Damn what the fuck did he buy this big house for?" (Tracy sneaks up behind her) "I brought this big house so I could stay fit. Cleaning burns a lot of calories." "Yeah right because working out in public with other people around will bring to many germs." "Exactly." "Wow (Tracy heads towards the kitchen and Brandy follows him) so do you have any slaves around here? Dumbass bitches running around here naked?" "No I live here by myself, all alone." "Seriously you're trying to figure out why you're going broke. So are you going to be a gentleman and show me my room?" "No." "No hesitation at all, some man." "Oh wait. Here's a map. Have fun finding your room." (Brandy heads back into the front hallway and goes upstairs to search for her room. Now you would've thought the rooms that he had matched the bottom half. But inside each room was more beautiful and cool than the other. Some rooms were more like casualties. The ultimate game room for each system, a workout gym, a dancing room, a steam room, even had a personal library, and plenty more. She ran across at least 19 rooms and 11 bathrooms. Finally she found her room. She knew it was her room because that the only room that had her stuff in it) "Wow it looks exactly the same, just more expanded and decorated. This is decked out nice. Ooo I got a bathroom in my room." (Tracy walks inside the room) "Everything is in the same places as if nothing was moved." "Please stop sneaking up behind me. You're lucky I don't have my heat on me right now." "Of course." "And your map was some shit." "You still found the room didn't you?" "Not with the help of this. Which one is your room?" "My room is no where up here." "Well it's no where downstairs. You staying in the basement?" "No, I am not staying in the basement." (Tracy walks out the room) "Hold on, hold on, where's your room?" "You don't need to know." "That's cold." "Now that you're better acquainted, we can get to work." "Whoa, whoa 30 minutes is not acquainting myself. Plus it's 1:23 in the morning, I'll be taking a shower and then I'll be sleeping." "You can't wait until tomorrow." "No I can't wait until tomorrow." "Fine, come down to the kitchen when you're done." "I told you I was going to bed after my shower." "Come down to the kitchen when you're done." "I don't even know where the kitchen is. You stopped before we reached it." "Use your map, happy showering." (Tracy goes down the stairs) "Bitch ass motherfucka. I hope his ass fall down the stairs." (Brandy turns around and heads back into her room)


End file.
